IdiotTalk
by danoverdeath
Summary: Poor Naruto is grieving his broken heart for Sakura, there's only one thing that can help! NO! NOT SASUKE, RAMEN YOU IDIOT! But then again, the company wouldn't be so bad . . . SasuNaru FLUFF WARNING: hot soup


Again, another oneshot from dA.

My first SasuNaru oneshot and bloody hell was it a sin to type, it's sooo lo~ng!! I had a friend who was a fan of SasuNaru and she really liked this so I think it's good . . . I used some fancy words so that makes me happy! SasuNaru (NaruSasu is even better! Just seems more IC for me ^^) is one of my favourites, for writing especially, because of its utter flexabilty when it comes to fanfiction. I've written another SasuNaru oneshot on dA but it was my first go at a songfic and, therefore, not very good ;_; If I have time then I'll re-write it and post it here but I have other ideas at the moment (not just for this pairing either!) that include a Sci-fi/Angst multi-chaptered fic called _'Rat' _and a twoshot/possible multi-chaptered fic called _'A Flower That Accidentally Bloomed' _which'll be a fluffy romcom (that should be wacky considering my angstyness XD) So yeah, if you like this pairing, stay tuned! ^_^

**Idiot-talk**  
_SasuNaru_

The bricks felt hard under his feet as he walked along the seven foot wall. Maybe he should be getting some new shoes, then again shoes in Kanoha were expensive; well, the good ones at least. Then, as if to scold him for being a cheap-scate, the sole of his right shoe seemed to slip away and got snagged inbetween two bricks. He felt his stomach clench as his body went forward and down. He tried to sort out his footing but in the process his body began to tip over to one side.

He was falling.

Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto! This is your--

**BONK.**

The boy rolled himself up into a ball, clutching at the back of his throbbing head, cursing lightly under his breath.

Wait a second, he wasn't dead?

Through slits of eyes he began to make an analysis of his surroundings. He wasn't on the street pavement but on a grassy bank. He looked behind him and found a really big rock which (with really no doubt) he'd probably hit his head off as he fell; but where was the wall? He blindly glanced around the bank, searching for that seven foot wall that he'd fallen from and spotted a tiny looking wall, which was not bigger than a garden fence. Raising an eyebrow he crawled over to the wall and stuck he nose over the top of it.

It was like another world. On his side of the wall there was the peace and tranquillity of the bank, and on the other there was the Hidden Village of Kanoha with its people bustling in and out of its many shops and stalls, the many sign-posts lit up by the yellow hue of artificial light and the moon. Another thing Naruto noticed as he gazed at the other side of the wall was the sevenfoot drop below him.

_'Man, what a close one!'_ he thought to himself as he gently rubbed the lump on the back of his head.

He then felt something, light and just as soft as a feather brush against the bridge of his nose. He couldn't suppress the tiny giggle within him as it tickled him sweetly. He looked up, a smile on his face, gazing up at the huge boughs of the tree above him. There were almost thousands of little objects drifting down on the breeze; each object, a perfect and equal shade of pink to the next, shaped like droplets they fell from the luminous branches filled with petals which glowed in the moonlight. The smile faded from his lips as he let out a sigh.

"Sakura-chan . . ."

Just saying her name made him feel depressed. Sakura seemed to be spending more time with Sasuke each and every day. Every time she opened her mouth to chirp his name Naruto had to hold himself back from slapping a hand over her lips.

_"Sasuke-kun!"_

_**Shut up. He hates that tone of voice you use. No! Don't get closer to him, he's flinching away inside, see? See? Don't touch him, don't! You're not allowed!!**_

When he thought like that Naruto would always get furious with Sakura, though he never showed it. At first he didn't know why he was so mad at Sakura, so he sought the 'wise' advice of someone whom he knew wouldn't tell everyone in the village by dawn. So, after having a stern conversation with Konahamaru, Naruto concluded that his anger was because of one of either two things:

**A:** _He had a crush on Sakura-chan_

or

**B:** _He had a crush on Sasuke_

Now then, Naruto isn't exactly a genius but he's not stupid either. In the end it was almost too easy for him to conclude his strange emotions down to option '**A**'. Why?

**1.** _Sasuke is a boy._

and

**2.** _He is a __loser._

Naruto seemed to think that his problems, the anger and the pain would disappear after this realization for his true feelings. They never did though; in fact things seemed to get worse. He was now feeling the urge to kill Sasuke whenever he was with Sakura. Why did he pay so much attention to her anyway?

Naruto sighed again underneath the tree as his stomach let out a fierce rumble. He tried rubbing it soothingly to make the pain subside but when it rumbled again he decided to go get something to eat, quick. Putting one hand on the wall he vaulted himself through the night air and landed in a crouch on the other side. When he rose his stomach snarled as if to give him warning.

"Okay, okay!" he patted it softly as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Inside, he felt his fingers brush against a small piece of paper.

Good, he still had it.

His stomach growled again, as if it were surporting his decision whilst he searched amongst the many stalls for his favourite ramen shop, Ichiraku's. When his blue eyes spotted the small shop he began to push his way past the people who were evenly dispersed throughout the street until his fingers could clasp the squares of fabric outside the shop itself. He pulled back one of the squares and noticed that the shop was empty.

"Naruto-kun!" he looked up and saw the friendly face of the shop owner. "What're you doing here so late?"

"I've been out training for ages, only just came back and I was hungry," the boy grinned, "is there room for one more?"

"Sure is! We don't get many customers at this time of night so take your pick!" replied the shop owner with a smile.

"Thanks, old man!" Naruto grabbed the nearest stool and pulled out the small piece of paper which read, 'One Free Meal Pass!' and handed it over to the man.

"Thanks" he said with a little nod as he took the token.

"Miso and pork, please."

As the man turned to begin cooking Naruto watched. He'd seen this guy make ramen a million times but it never got boring. The smell was the main thing that attracted him here, the smell of the soup, the spices, the herbs and the noodles; boiling in pans until all you could see was the milky froth on the surface of the water. Your meal would be done by then, and the taste was to die for. The smell alone would make Naruto remember all those times he and Iruka-sensei had come here. Here, there were no memories of Sakura or Sasuke, none at all . . .

**Sasuke . . .**

The blond rested his head on the red counter he was sitting at, letting his arms wrap around his head protectively as he felt his eyes grow cold and dim.

"You okay there, kid?"

Naruto lifted his head off the table and his eyes met with the shop owner's back, "What do you mean?"

"You seem a little quiet today, that's all. Anything happen?" he inquired as he checked one of the many saucepans.

"Nah! Nothing much." he said with a stoical attitude, "Just some idiot in the same team as me, he drives me up the wall!"

"I could easily say the same thing about you."

Before he could react to the voice behind him the lump on the back of Naruto's head seethed painfully as it was sharply twisted to his right. Within moments his head was back on the counter's hard surface as he cursed from pure agony. As he heard the person sit down beside him anger flared in his stomach. He couldn't hold it in.

"SASUKE!! YOU BASTARD!!! THAT FREAKIN' HURT! APOLOGISE TO ME!!"

The sable haired boy rested his chin on the backs of his hands, elbows on the counter, wrists bent, eyes closed. When his dark basalt eyes flickered open Naruto knew that he had an answer.

"No."

"Bastard . . ." the blond grit his teeth together and grabbed a pair of chopsticks from the holder, "eat this!"

Both chopsticks flew through the air like spears but Sasuke deflected them with his hand, leaving them sticking out of the floorboards beside them erect. The dark haired boy then went for the protruding bump on the back of the blond's head again. Naruto saw his move and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. As the blond went for a punch to the face Sasuke caught the blow in his palm. Naruto, failing to make any other moves, also failed to notice Sasuke's sneaky move as the dark-haired Uchiha whisked the stool from underneath Naruto with his leg; but because he maintained a strong grasp on the other boy's limb both Naruto and Sasuke fell to the floor where they continued to wrestle.

Their sparring match was then ended abruptly by the sound of the shop keeper's firm voice, "I'm afraid if you continue like that then I'll have to throw you boys out." The pair glanced at each other before reluctently letting go of one another's clothes as they climbed back onto their stools.

"Sorry old man, we got carried away ther." Naruto said with an apologetic grin.

"It's okay, just don't do it again, yeah?" the man replied resting a steaming bowl of ramen in front of the blond.

The boy stared in awe at his meal, "Wow! This looks delicious old man!"

"Thanks," he nodded before turning to the other child as Naruto attacked the dish with fervour, "what would you like Sasuke-kun, the usual?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

Naruto blinked. He gulped down the contents of his mouth his eyes glued to Sasuke, who didn't seem to be paying any attention to his surroundings. "'The usual?'" Naruto quoted questioningly.

"Yeah, beef ramen and a glass of water. It's what he always gets."

"'Always gets?'" he mimicked once more, hoping for an answer from Sasuke this time.

"Yeah," the shop owner replied whilst filling a glass of water, "Sasuke-kun's quite the regular, like you Naruto-kun, though he always turns up after you left."

"Really?" the blond asked suspiciously.

"Really." the man placed the glass in front of Sasuke who the lifted the glass, murmering a quick 'thank you' and took a delicate sip of the water. Naruto carefully watched Sasuke while filling his mouth with more ramen as the dark-haired boy began to play with the chopsticks in their wooden holder silently.

Sasuke had never said anything about liking ramen before, in fact he'd never said anything about what he liked to eat in general. Could it really be true that Uchiha Sasuke was a secretly devoted lover of the noodley dish of goodness?

"Naruto" Sasuke uttered without so much as opening his eyes as he let out an irritated sigh.

"Hmph?" the other boy replied with food overflowing from his mouth.

"Staring is rude, please don't do it."

Naruto felt his eyebrows twitch, how did Sasuke--?

"It's a little obvious when your gaze is so . . . _intense_ . . ."

The blond spat out his food as his cheeks began to go a violent red, "What the hell?! Who would want to stare at you like that!?"

"You would obviously" the other boy replied calmly as his meal was placed in front of him.

"N-No I wouldn't! I didn't!! You're a lier Sasuke!!"

"Oh am I now?"

"YES!"

The dark-haired boy picked up a pair of chopsticks with his pale hands and paused slightly before pulling them apart. During that pause his lips curved into an unfamiliar shape. It wasn't one of his little smug smirks, no, it was too gentle, benign and . . . beguiling.

"You truely are a very peculiar person, Naruto." he muttered as the chopsticks parted with a sharp **snap** and were plunged into the ramen's soup by his porcelain palms.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke, but after remembering his warning he quickly looked away. He then began to stab at his meal, feeling abashed. **What . . . What was that . . . back there . . . it was like he smiled but - **he flattened a noodle under the depths of the soup with the end of his chopstick and continued to mangle it niggardly until it's remains floated to the surface of the liquid - **it made me feel weird . . .**

"Dobe . . ." Naruto glanced up at the ebony haired boy who had spoken, "it's not like you to play with your food, you feel ill or something?"

The blond looked away and began to gaze at his reflection in the brownish liquid before him, "Sort of . . ."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, a little shocked by the other boy's sad expression, "What's wrong, is it your stomach?"

"No . . ." Naruto replied awkwardly.

"Then what?"

" . . . My chest . . ."

"Your chest?" Sasuke's basalt eyes became confused, "Did you hurt it?"

"No."

"Do you have anyone in your family with heart problems?"

"Don't think so."

"Do you have asthma?"

"What-ma?"

Sasuke sighed, "When did the pain start?"

"Just now." the blond said looking up for an answer but all he saw was Sasuke raising his eyebrow at him. Naruto looked down feeling embarassed and nervous. He didn't want to tell Sasuke . . .

"Well, when?" the other boy probed impaitently.

"It was when . . . you smiled . . ." he whispered, his gut warning him that Sasuke would get mad.

"When I smiled?" the dark-haired boy repeated. Naruto glanced up and saw the confused expression on the pale skinned Uchiha's face. He felt the knot in his stomach die down and he smiled briefly out of relief; he didn't have to worry about saying it after all.

"Yeah." he said with a grin as he rubbed the back of his head feeling a little stupid. He was such an idiot, worrying over something as trivial as that.

"Why would me smiling make your chest hurt?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

Naruto turned away and gazed up at the ceiling to ponder in deep thought, "I dunno. Maybe it was because it was so . . ."

"'So . . .'?" Sasuke replied in an irritated tone as Naruto cocked his head to one side.

"Ah I know!"

"You do?" he asked bordom ringing in the boys voice.

"Yeah," Naruto replied still gazing at the ceiling, "'beautiful'."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Yeah, when your not being all moody you actually have a really beautiful smile Sasuke."

It was only moments after the blond had said that that he felt the sensation of having scolding hot soup poured over his head. He imediately leapt to his feet faster than you could say 'Hokage-sama! Your ass is on fire!!' He blinked staring at his dripping clothes with his mouth wide open and gaping. He then turned to Sasuke his gut boiling with the desire to kill, but he stopped.

Sasuke's snow white pale skin was dyed a bright pink. The colour was soft in shade but it covered the boy's entire face and neck like wild fire and the pink was especially concentrated on his cheeks. Naruto had never seen Sasuke's face so full of colour, it always looked so . . . _drained._ Hell, this guy was worse that Hinata!

Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's jacket roughly with one hand so that their faces were only inches apart, "Never _ever_ fuck with me Naruto, you got that?" he hissed in the other boy's ear before shoving him away from him and make his exit rather rapidly.

And Naruto? Well, the blond just stood there, shocked, confused and for some reason his heart was beating like a humming bird's wings but he did his best to ignore it as a handful of noodles dribbled off the top of his head and onto the floor.

"Naruto-kun?" a familiar voice called behind him.

Naruto turned with an apologetic grin, "Old man! Sorry, sorry about all the mess, it's all stupid stupid Sasuke's fault!"

"It's not the mess I'm worried about Naruto-kun." he said with a stern voice, "Ayame! Bring out the bill will you!"

"B-Bill? But I already payed!" Naruto exclaimed as the brown-haired female waitress came out with a _very_ long piece of paper trailing behind her.

"It's not you who hasn't payed, but Sasuke-kun. In fact that child never pays!" the man explained.

"Yes Naruto-kun, at this rate we'll go out of business!" Ayame spoke close to tears.

"He's your friend too, surely you could help him out and pay the bill for him."

"Yes, that's what good friends are for!"

Oh yes, that moment Uzumaki Naruto vowed that he would make the Uchiha clan extinct for Sasuke's evil deeds; though of course the very next day when he tried to do so Sasuke completely punched Naruto's sorry ass into the ground. Sasuke always was a sensitive child.

THE END.

-----

**Original Author's Note:**

i'm so slooooooow, why didn't i realise what a good pairing this was eh?  
damn this also to ages to write too so i couldn't be bothered to check it through for typos or whatever so if you find any lump it!  
first ever sasunaru fic and you know what? i'm in love with it!?


End file.
